In a manufacturing process of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, an electrostatic charge which occurs during the manufacturing process may cause destruction of the device. To prevent the destruction, various countermeasures are adopted. As an example of such a countermeasure, there is a known technique to form a transparent conductive film on a rear surface of an insulating substrate, that is, on a surface opposed to a surface on which a thin-film transistor or the like are formed.